Charming, My New Home
by SnakeGirl123
Summary: Lindsay Randal is your typical girl she moves to Charming for a job and now she is raising her sisters kids, and quickly falling for a biker named Opie.  Completely AU  Opie/OC
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first fan fiction so please review carefully. I absolutely love the show Sons of Anarchy and I don't think Opie get enough credit.

I don't own Sons of Anarchy it belong to Kurt Sutter no copyright intended.

Prologue.

Lindsay Randal is your typical girl; she's young pretty, and smart. Lindsay is child number nine to Rachel and Jeff, they have ten children

James

Jessica

Charlie

Robert

Lilly

Kevin

Katharine

Elena

**Lindsay**

Jane

So with that many kids Lindsay learned to live in the shadow sometime. No Lindsay has just moved to Charming she is raising her sister Jane's son Kenneth and Jane is pregnant again. Lindsay is doing everything in her power when her sister dies and leaves her two kids. Now she is falling for a cretin biker named Opie while basically running Caracara. What does her future hold?

**Please read chapter one and tell me if I should continue remember first fan fiction so I am flying blind. Thanks**

** -Cat**


	2. Chapter 1

Charming California my new home, it's not exactly the place I wanted to end up but I couldn't pass up the job opportunity well the pay at least I mean who could, I now work as the secretary at a porn studio Caracara. Caracara being a porn studio run by Luann Delaney who is married to Otto Delaney a member of a motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original) the Sons run the town there's nothing they don't get a piece of. After some hard time Caracara got a new partner the Sons they needed a legit business and she needed money and now she has money to blow. I know the basics of the club President Clay Marrow, matriarch Gemma Teller-Marrow, Vice President Jackson "Jax" Teller, Sergeant At Arms Alex "Tig" Trager, and a few other member Opie Winston Jax's best friend, Chibs an all around nice guy, Bobby, Kozik, and Juice.  
Jax has a son named Abel, girlfriend named Tara and ex-wife/baby mama Wendy. That was just the stuff I learned being here a week let alone after I met Jax who has quickly become a friend.

I got the job at Caracara after I turned down being one of the actresses. No offence to porn stars but that's not my cup of tea. So today was like any other drive from my nice three bedroom house, to the old warehouse. I walked into my office and sat down getting ready for the day. I had to interview three new actresses, and like any other day deal with Ima, and my crazy sister.

Today I had on my favorite pair of jeans they were ripped, a white cami that is gathered at the bottom and had red roses on it, a sheer cream colored wrap, and a pair of red converse that matched my cami. My long blonde hair fell freely in perfect waves reaching my lower back. I was up to my ass is paperwork. Then right on time in came Ima "Who the hell is that guy that is not my usual."

"Usual just quit got a girl friend doesn't want him in porn so that is Tom."

"Tom…Tom you gave me some dick named Tom."

"Listen, you little…" I wanted to finish my sentence but I didn't "Listen just go with it for today ok, I will try to get you Ryan or Griffin"

"But I want Jake."

"Well sweetheart we don't always get what we want, so go and don't come back in here until you are clocking out, okay." I said as I acted happy Ima was like a little two year old who didn't always get what she wanted. A minute later I heard my door open

"What now?" I said through gritted teeth

"Sorry didn't mean to bother ya." I heard a guys voice say and I knew the voice it was Jax

"Oh shit, sorry Jax I thought you were Ima, she is a pain in my ass." I said with a laugh

"Its fine darling Luann here my mom wanted to see her."

"Not yet she had to go run and errand your mom can just stay in here till she gets back, Luann has been locking her office."

"Alright, thanks darlin."

Five minutes later in walked the queen Gemma Teller-Marrow. She came and my office and held out her hand "Gemma Teller-Marrow."

"Lindsay Randal, heard a lot about you nice to finale meet you." I said shaking her hand politely and smiling

"Yeah I don't need some porn star sucking up to me."

"Ok, listen I respect you but I'm not a porn star, I'm the secretary I hire, fire, and pay the porn stars. If you think that little that you don't want to be in a room with a secretary check in the door frame maybe Luann hid a key."

"Ok sweetheart I take it back had to see where you were coming from, so how'd a girl like you end up working for a porn business?"

"Passed up being an actress, pay is great, and there is no dress code." I said with a smile and a laugh

"Can't say I blame you, you going to be here for the party tonight?"

"Depends, my stupid sister is pregnant so I'm taking care of her one kid, which lives with me."

"Thought you didn't have kids,"

"I don't my stupid junkie of a sister does."

"I'm sensing some bad blood."

"Just a little,"

"Well I can tell you one thing by the sounds of it you take care of this kid a lot, take legal action take the kid."

"I don't know maybe sometime but for now she says she is clean." I said looking down

"You believe that?"

"No, but hey in about two months she should give birth and then I'll try to get custody of both kids hell I may just offer her some money and shell probably sign away rights."

"Sounds like somebody I used to know."

"Jax's ex wife Wendy, I know Jax has told me about her and Abel is one hansom kid."

"Well…we try." She said with a laugh

"So are you going to be at the party tonight?"

"I wish I have Abel."

"Not to overstep bounds here but I can watch him, I'll have Kenneth so why not Abel too, they're both a year old.

"You really don't care?"

"Nah,"

"Alright," she said with a smile "Shit never mind I'm watching Opie's kids too."

"How old?" I questioned I asked

"Ellie is seven, Derek is five."

"If Opie wouldn't mind I can watch them to, you all can go party."

"Doesn't seem real fair to you."

"Yeah, well my party days have been behind me for several years." I said

"Alright, well Opie shouldn't mind since I am leaving Abel with you." She informed me

"Ok this is my address." I said handing her a post it

"Ok, sweetie I know where this is, I live a few blocks away." She said sweetly.

The rest of my day went by smooth Ima came in once more to clock out and didn't say a word, I finale finished all my paperwork then headed home, like always Kenneth was there in his playpen and my babysitter there I smiled "Did Jane come by?" I asked

"No, but he was good all day though his usual happy self."

"Ok thank you" I told her giving her the money she was due.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at my door, Gemma she had a little boy I assumed was Derek, and girl who I assumed was Ellie and Abel who I know. I took Abel onto my hip and smiled at Gemma and the kids "come on in guys, I have some movies you all might like to watch. I said smiling the kids ran into my living room and plopped down on the couch. Gemma gave me instructions for Abel and told me Derek and Ellie had already been fed so everything should be good other than Abel's midnight bottle. After Gemma left I put in a Scooby Doo movie and I sat on the couch Abel in one arm and Kenneth in the other both brutes and they were fast asleep as was Derek and Ellie by nine. I had switched the TV over to the new episode of the show Justified; I was happily sitting there with all the kids when my cell phone started ringing it was in my lap so I managed to answer it without waking anyone up. "Hello?" I asked softly

"Is this Miss Lindsay Randal?" I heard a woman ask

"This is she, who is this."

"My name is Kathy Woods, I am a nurse at St. Thomas hospital, your sister Jane was just admitted."

"Is she ok?"

"I can't release that information over the phone but you should get here soon." At that I was standing up I let Abel lay on the couch while I buckled Kenneth into his car seat, then thankfully I pulled out Kenneth's old car seat that was in the closet it was a extra from a baby shower. I quickly buckled Abel into that one. I shook Derek and Ellie. "Guys I'm going to need you to get up were going to go somewhere" I said quietly and they stood up and groggily walked to the door as I had two diaper bags and my purse and a car seat in each hand and with that we walked out of the house Ellie pulled my door shut, and Derek opened the back door to my SUV Derek climbed to the back row and I latched Kenneth's car seat latched, then Abel's, and lastly Ellie climbed in the very back with Derek. I put all the bags in the passenger seat and I grabbed my blackberry and texted Gemma 'Hey Gemma, it's Lindsay I'm on my way to St. Thomas the kids are fine something happened to my sister I shouldn't be long so do hurry since you are having a good time' I hit send and a few minutes later I got a reply

'If you're good I won't come, but if it's awful I'll be there soon'

Within twenty minutes I was at St. Thomas, with my three bags, a car seat in each hand, and Derek and Ellie each holding onto a car seat I walked up to the desk "Yes, hello my name is Lindsay Randal, I got a call my sister was her here."

"Hi I was her nurse."

"Was?"

"I am sorry your sister passed away, an over dose, but I talked to social service they said you adopter her first baby and they say since your next of kin and fathers are unknown," she started

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was ahead of myself, when your sister was brought in she was bleeding internally we took her into surgery, we were able to save her baby, a baby girl she seems to be fully developed a little underweight at three pounds, she seems to be going through withdraw of crank but after tonight as long as nothing happens, she should be able to go home in a week. When I talked to social services since your next of kin and adopted her first baby custody of the girl falls to you."

"Um, alright, can I see her?"

"Yes she's in the NICU and she is an oxygen mask on as protocol but she is fine. Now we will need your insurance forms and she needs a name."

"Um yeah show me her, give me all paperwork that needs filled out and we should be good." I said with a fake smile with all the kids I headed up to the NICU I got the nurses to bring in a cot for Derek and Ellie to sleep on I was in the rocking chair and the nurses were also able to swing me two hospital bassinets for Kenneth and Abel. I managed to fill out all the paperwork and I figured out a good name Madeline. Madeline was beautiful; she had a little bit of dark brown hair like Kenneth. After a few hours I was able to hold Madeline I slept that way, asleep in a rocking chair holding a three pound baby in a diaper and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket with all of the chords and machines next hooked to her.

By nine in the morning I took the kids home to my house. I let Derek and Ellie sleep in my guest bedroom and Abel and Kenneth in Kenneth's room and crib. I jumped in the shower quickly and got my hair blow dried, straightened, and my make up on. I slipped on a regular pair of jeans, plain grey t-shirt, and my favorite grey high tops. I was on my laptop in the living room when I heard a knock on my front door, I opened it quietly it was Gemma.

"Hey Gemma come on in, can I get you some coffee?"

"No honey I have already had three cups."

"Ok" I said as we sat down on the couch she looked at my laptop screen

"You buying girl baby things for a reason?" she asked

"Yeah that call I got last night my sister was taken to the hospital an overdose, she's dead, but her baby girl is in the NICU. I signed the papers for adoption last night, and I named her Madeline."

"Pretty name."

"She's a pretty baby, for a baby addicted to crank and or meth."

"So you haft to put together another nursery?"

"Yeah unfortunately,"

"Well since you are quickly becoming a friend of the clubs I have two new prospects who can paint, and put together cribs."

"Thank you Gemma but I think I can get it."

"I'm sure you can, but honey you need to learn to take help."

"I am not sure."

Fifteen minutes later Gemma was on her way home with Abel, and I was back to online shopping figuring out what I wanted since Gemma would be back in three hours to go shopping for things. I was just sitting there when Ellie came down the stairs and sat down next to me "Why are you looking for baby things?" she asked

"Because my sister had a baby and that baby is going to come live with me."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Madeline."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you sweetie, but since you're here, what color so I paint her room?" I asked

"Hmm….purple, I like the color purple."

"You do so how does this sound purple walls, a white round crib, and whatever toys I find that are purple and pink?" I asked her again

"That sounds pretty, can I come over and help you get everything ready when she comes home?" she asked

"That can be arranged." I told her smiling. Just then there was a knock on my door I went and opened it to see a tall man probably six foot two which made me feel very short since I only stand five foot two, the guy was hearing dark was jeans that were baggy and he had on a long sleeved black shirt a leather jacket and his Sons of Anarchy cut he had a little bit of a bear and his long hair pulled into a bun with a beanie on. He held out his hand and said "Opie" at that Ellie went running full speed to hug him he picked her up and I smiled at him

"Lindsay"

"Thank you for watching the kids."

"It's not a problem it was a hectic night but they were good Ellie was just now helping me with a few things" I said as I heard jabbering start over the baby monitor I looked at Opie "Excuse me for just a second" I said

I walked down the hallway and picked Kenneth up who saw me and smiled then I walked into the guest bedroom and shook Derek slightly he woke up and took my hand and walked with me. Opie smiled and hugged Derek

"So Ellie tells me you had a baby and you're bringing her home this week?"

"No my sister had another baby and like Kenneth I am going to raise her to." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologies for. Listen, I was getting ready to make breakfast for the kids would you like to stay and eat?"

"I don't want to impose"

"You won't, you're not come in and sit down." I said with a friendly smile. Opie obliged he came in and took a seat on the couch. It seemed natural then I asked "So what would you all like?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Derek yelled happily

"We can make that happen" I said walking into the kitchen, within half an hour we were sitting at my big dining room table, Opie looked at it then asked "Why do you have a table that seats twelve?" he asked with a laugh

"Well I come from a big, very big family, so on Sunday we try to get together for a meal," I said

"That's sweet, how many siblings do you have?"

"Eight, well technically nine but she passed away last night."

"Oh I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about, were surprised she made it to age twenty."

"Wait how old are you?"

"Me, I am twenty five. How old are you?"

"Thirty" he said saying it like it was hurting him.

"It's not that bad" I said with a laugh.

After we finished Opie offered to help me do dishes and I set the kids up with another movie. I was washing and he was drying it was just a nice feeling Kenneth was in his playpen playing with his toys. "So Opie, what kind of bike do you ride, cause as of right now I see you drive a car?"

"Yeah car cause of the kids, but I ride a 2003 Harley-Davidson Dyna Superglide."

"A Dyna that is a great ride."

"Yeah I'll haft to take you for a ride sometime."

"That would be nice." I said with a smile

"Well I better get the kids and head out." I looked at my watch Gemma would be here soon

"Opie wait, I was wondering if I could keep Ellie with me for a little bit, Gemma is on her way over and were going to go shopping and I thought maybe Ellie could come and help us pick things out?"

"You've had them all night."

"Yeah, well Ellie reminds me of myself, I would love to take her and I can bring her to your house?"

"Um, yeah sure she seems to like you."

"Thank you Opie." I said and I gave him a quick hug as Gemma walked in and laughed

"You kids hit it off; I see that's good you all are cute together"

"I was just giving Opie a hug as a thank you for letting me kidnap Ellie so she can help us pick things out."

"Really?" she said eyebrow raise

"Yep, you ready to go?" I asked her

"Sure am."

"Ok let me just get Kenneth dressed and we can go." I picked Kenneth up and headed towards his room after saying goodbye to Derek and Opie. I put Kenneth in a blue one piece, and a pair of jeans and baby converse. With that we loaded into my SUV and were off to the closest mall.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, and the people who added this to their favorite story and story alert. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I know there wasn't a ton of Opie last chapter but I needed to get Lindsay's back story and events leading up to Opie.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, unfortunately I just love it and think Opie needs more action :-)**

**By the way this takes place after season 3, but Luann is still alive, for now…**

Shopping with Gemma was just what I needed, we shopped for at least four hours and through that time we got everything I could possibly need, purple paint, pink car seat, white round crib, mattress, bouncer, toys, bottles, bassinet, formula, tons and tons of clothes, blankets, and just in case pacifiers. It was a good thing that we took my SUV otherwise we wouldn't be able to bring anything home we had bags on top of bags.

The closest mall was an hour and a half away so by the time we made it back to Charming it was around four thirty. We pulled into my drive way and started unloading things while Kenneth played in the living room with Ellie. By the end of it me, Gemma, and Ellie were comatose on the couch. We just sat like that for a while then I looked at Ellie "Well girly, I think it is time I get you home," Ellie just nodded I grabbed my phone and called Opie's cell

"Hey Opie it is Lindsay I wanted to know to bring Ellie to your house or the garage?"

"Just bring her to the garage; Derek is here so she should be fine." He said

"Ok, are you there?" I asked

"No, I'll be there later, Bobby's sister is there so their fine."

"Ok, I will see you later." I told him before I hung up.

I looked at Gemma before asking "Are you going to the shop?"

"Yeah, need me to take Ellie with me?"

"If you don't mind, I need to swing by the hospital and get my work from Caracara."

"Alright baby I'll take her, he what are you doing tonight?"

"Probably nothing, why?"

"I am having a dinner around eight, and if you swing by TM around six, I can show you the way to my house, help me cook, have a great dinner."

"Sounds good, so I will see you in just a little bit." I told her before she and Ellie left.

I installed Madeline's car seat in the SUV and grabbed the diaper bag I had bought that was pink I packed it quickly putting in three outfits, two blankets, three Playtex bottles, socks, diapers, and wipes. With that I loaded Kenneth into the car and headed towards Caracara. I got Kenneth and entered through the side door straight into my office I had a stack of things on my desk. I sat down with Kenneth in my lap and I looked through everything. It was mostly forms that had been filled out, signed, and brought back. So I got my files that I needed, and the folders everything needed filed in I put them in my bag and got ready to head out. But not soon enough in came Ima, Kenneth latched onto my shirt, kid has good taste apparently. "Where are you doing you didn't get me Griffin." She said

"I know, you have Tom so leave it ok." I didn't even let her get a word in before I shut the door and was out to my SUV. After I got everything situated my next stop was St. Thomas.

I walked through the doors, and up to the NICU, I noticed Madeline wasn't there. My heart instantly skipped a beat I walked up to the nurses' station. "Yes I am sorry but my sisters… my daughter Madeline Randal, she isn't in her incubator." I said the nurse just looked at me

"Fallow me please." I did as I was told and until we reached the nursery she pointed to the girl in the front it was Madeline "Didn't mean to scare you I thought some one notified you apparently your sister didn't use constantly so she is still going through a bit of withdraw but she is strong the doctor signed off you can take her home, when you want." I looked at her and smiled

"Yeah, um her car seat is in my car, I just need to go get it."

Twenty minutes later, I had Madeline in a sleeper, and a cute little pink hat. She was so tiny in her car seat it was unbelievable. I was amazed they were letting, me take her home shed maybe been there 24 hours.

By the time I was back out to my car I was calling Gemma "Hey Lindsay what's wrong?"

"Nothing but I am going to haft to skip on dinner, Madeline is coming home." I said

"I thought she had to be there at least a week"

"I thought that too, but they are letting me take her."

"Do you need some help? I can postpone dinner."

"No, it's ok but could you maybe send over a prospect like you said I am going to need her crib together."

"Sure baby I'll send a prospect and Opie."

"You don't haft to send Opie."

"No I'm sure he'll want to come, he was asking about you earlier."

"Ok, Gemma, thank you."

"No problem baby they'll be over soon," she said and with that our call ended.

I had just gotten home when I heard a knock on my door, it was Derek. I smiled at Derek and he ran in Ellie not far behind Kenneth was sitting on the floor playing with a truck and Madeline was still in the car seat on the couch. Opie and some guy I didn't know were walking up, the guys walked in, Opie turned to look at me "Sorry about the kids,"

"Opie, they are fine, I like them around." I said smiling

"Alright, well where to."

"Um, if the prospect here can get the crib, me and you can put together toy, and bouncers, and bassinets." I said with a laugh.

"No problem," he said before turning to the prospect and saying "Half-Sack, got put the crib together and make sure you follow instructions." He said his tone firm.

"Ok, well let's get started." I state.

It took a long time and many laughs later, everything was put together. Derek and Ellie were asleep on the couch watching another Scooby Doo movie, Kenneth was out cold in his crib, and because I was scared to leave her in the nursery by herself Madeline was asleep in her bassinet and every few minutes I would look over to her machine that monitors her heart rate to make sure everything was ok. After the prospect left, Opie informed be that he would be back the next day to move the old bed out and paint.

Opie and sat on the couch to, now watching some western movie. I hadn't been paying attention and I was starting to nod off when Madeline started to cry I got ready to get up when Opie said "Lay back down, I got her." I didn't even think twice, I was so tired.

When I woke up and check my phone again it read 8:00A.M. I quickly stood up and noticed I was in my bed not the couch, I walked out of my bedroom to look around I heard noises I headed into the kitchen and there was Opie fixing eggs, as Derek and Ellie sat at the table they must have set, Kenneth was eating cheerios in his high chair and I saw Madeline in the bassinet by the table I walked over to Opie. "Hey what are you still doing here?" I asked

"Sorry, didn't mean to overstay my welcome, you were tired so I just let you sleep."

"No, you didn't overstay, you're always welcome here, I'm just surprised to see you here is all. I figured that you would be out the door as soon as you could, I mean who wants to hang around with two babies."

"Yeah well the kids seem to love you and I don't mind the decent company." He said and for the first time I saw Opie Winston smile. It was almost like a goofy grin but I couldn't help but to smile back up at him.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard my phone ring; it started playing For All Lovers by Stanfour which was my mother's ring tone. "Hello?" I said almost out of breath consider I ran through my house to answer it in time.

"Lindsay honey it's your mother, Elena just called me how are you is the baby ok?"

"Yes mom we are fine, the baby is fine I just brought her home."

"I can be in Charming in an hour."

"No mom I have things to do today, I really am fine."

"What kind of things?"

"James is coming down, since he holds her will, then he is helping me get things ready for the funeral, since I am sure you are far too busy."

"Well you know how I felt about your sister…" was all she said

"You know what mom that is perfectly fine I have this handled, thanks." I hung up on her. It was Friday; Sunday dinner was going to be hell if I couldn't get it canceled.

After breakfast I was sitting there when it hit me again I looked at Derek and Ellie "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"Nope, it's spring break silly." Ellie informed me

"Oh, duh." I said with a laugh. "Well in that case what are you all doing today?"

"Nothing really, do you haft to work daddy?" Ellie asked

"Not today." Opie informed

"Well then, how about we go to the park and have a picnic?" I asked

"Really?" Asked Ellie with the cutest excited face

"If your daddy wants, it is a nice warm day."

"What about Madeline?" Opie asked

"The more I read fresh air I think will be good for her."

"Alright, we can go if that is really what you all want to do, but what foods will you all want?" Opie said

"Well Opie, how about some sandwiches, does that sound good?" I asked

"That sounds great I would love it," he said

"Ok well if you guys want to go home and change I can get the food together, and I'll pick you all up at eleven?" I asked

"Yeah." Opie said.

By eleven I was showered, had my hair straightened, my light make up on, a pair of cream colored skinny jeans, a red oversized tee that had a crescent moon on it, and a pair of black high top converse. Kenneth was in a pair of jeans, old navy blue shirt, and navy blue baby converse. Lastly I got Madeline dressed in a sleeper that was pink with brown polka dots. I got the bags ready and packed. I had sandwiches made and juices, soda, and chips all in picnic basket.

After I got everything packed I headed to Opie's, I was barley in the drive before Ellie was running up and giving me a big hug "Hey, girly I see you are ready how about your dad and Derek?"

"They're coming; daddy was tying his boots up." She said as I opened the door and she climbed into the back. Sure enough just a few minutes later Derek was climbing in the back and Opie was in the passenger side.

Opie gave me directions and we ended up in a clearing that was absolutely beautiful. I spread out the blanket and got the food ready, Opie played with the kids while I got everything ready and that included playing with Kenneth. Madeline had slept the whole way there so by the time we were done eating I was feeding her a bottle while the kids played. I was feeding her when Opie asked "So thanks for this Ellie seems to really like you."

"You're welcome your kids are great Opie, I mean Derek is so smart and Ellie is as sweet as can be I mean look at her she is playing with Kenneth,"

"Thanks, I guess Donna did a good job."

"I am sure you helped a lot"

"No I was in prison, hell I was locked up while Donna was still pregnant with Derek."

"Do you ever talk about what happened, I mean what happened with Donna?"

"Not really, I mean no one has really asked my family is the club and they are the ones responsible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as much as I hate it they are the ones who called the hit on me."

"Why did they want you dead?"

"There was this woman Agent June Stahl ATF, she took me, Donna, and the kids one night, took us to an ATF building, paid off a huge chunk of my debt, the planted bugs all this made me seem like a rat. I told the club everything and that I wouldn't rat. I thought that they believed me I was mistaken Clay the president and his little butt buddy Tig thought it was true that I rated on the club so they sent Tig to kill me, Donna was driving my truck because she was coming back to help clean up after the party, because it was a celebration of Abel being able to come home. They shot her thinking it was me, she died instantly, Tig eventually came clean to me it really messed with him. Even though there is no way I can ever forgive Tig I have found a way to tolerate him, so as hard as it was to share a patch with them they are my family."

"I am so sorry Opie,"

"I think I am doing good at moving past it, or at least I am trying it's almost been a year."

"I am really sorry; I mean I understand it's hard to lose someone you love."

"Ok enough about me, were you ever married?" he asked the one question I never wanted to tell anyone the answer to

"Unfortunately yeah." Was all I said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I mostly just block it out, I got married at eighteen he was my first love my first everything really we had been together since we were sixteen, he changed after we got married, he used to beat me when he got mad he would get drunk and hit me, one night I called the cops I had two broken ribs and I had lost the baby I was carrying, I was six and half months pregnant."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, and he is in jail now in Louisiana since that is where we lived after we got married."

"Did you ever see him after?"

"No, I divorced him while he was in prison."

"That is really good."

"Yeah, I was just relieved after the divorce."

"I bet, now you told me you have nine, well eight sibling how is that you are the one raising your sisters kids?"

"All my sibling besides Jane are married and have kids of their own, I didn't so Jane's troubles were kind of left to me,"

"And you did it happily?"

"Well yeah, I mean it was raising Kenneth or let something awful possibly happen."

"That's good."

"Well I try." I said with a laugh

We stayed at the clearing for hours until the kids were so tired they were out cold in the car within minutes. I offered to cook dinner if they wanted to stay, and Opie agreed to stay if he could order pizza that way I didn't haft to cook and I agreed.

We got settled in the living room as the kids slept in the bed that was still in Madeline's nursery; Kenneth was taking his afternoon nap as was Madeline. Opie and I had a few beers and some pizza it just felt nice. That is the best way I can explain it feeling right.

Opie and the kids left that night and it being Saturday I quickly got everything filed and called Jessica my babysitter. Jessica came quickly and I told her I shouldn't be gone long. Luann had called and asked me to open the studio, she would be later but the other directors would be there I just had to open the doors. So I drove to Caracara, when I made it to the door something wasn't right, I walked around to my office and walked in just then I felt someone grab me…

**Ok so cliff hanger, I will try to update tomorrow, I am having Christmas a day early so no promises, but yes Half-Sack is alive; Lindsay finale told her big secret…and who do you think grabbed her?**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: A short filler chapter...enjoy I hope**

I felt someone grab me they had an arm around my waist, and a hand over my mouth. Then I heard the voice the voice I never needed to hear again "Did you miss me?" I tried to scream but my screams were muffled by his hand then I started to cry what would he do to me, would he kill me, rape me, kidnap me the thoughts raced through my head and there was nothing I could do I was frozen, frozen in place. He pushed me onto the table and ripped my shirt, his hands clawing and scratching me. When he was finished he began to beat me…his belt then his fists…he just kept going. Then I heard the roar of bikes. Never had I been so happy to hear a motorcycle then he spoke again "I missed you honey, why did you leave me, and I am sorry about your friend, I needed to make my point clear, besides she was feeling guilty sleeping with me and keeping it a secret, and your sister just wasn't doing the job," and with that he was gone

I laid they're starting to cry when I felt arms go around me again I started to scream I jerked around it was Opie he started saying "Shh, it's ok, you're ok now, shh." And held me and rocked me I held on tight to his cut thinking if I let go I would be unprotected finale after a good five minutes of cry Opie helped me to my feet and kept his arm around me leading me to the door. When I got out of the studio I saw Jax and Tig. Jax rushed up to me "Oh my god are you ok, who did this?"

"My ex husband, David." Jax and Opie exchanged worried glances then Jax said

"You need to get her to the club house she stays there, Kozik is there he'll watch her were finding this guy."

"Oh my god,"

"What?" Opie asked quickly I called the kids were fine and Kozik was just at the house since Jax called then I tried Luann's phone it kept ringing and ringing, as I was pacing seeing if she would answer I heard My Almost Lover, Luann's ring tone I walked to where I heard it coming from on the other side of the studio, there it was Luann Delaneys dead body. I screamed yet again Jax and Opie racing to me Opie held me tight and pulled me away as I cried, Luann was like the cool aunt I never had and seeing her like that beat and broken it killed me in ways I didn't think it could.


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before I was at the club house, the ride there had been silent, Gemma had come to get me so Opie could go get his kids, When we got to the club house I saw my babysitter Jessica with the kids in the corner Gemma led me to one of the bedrooms I sat down and she wrapped an arm around me. "Honey, you need to tell me what happened Tara, Jax's old lady is a doctor so she's coming she'll be here any minute." Gemma told me

"Ok." I told her refusing to make eye contact

"Did he hurt you?"

"He just hit me." I told her

"You know what I mean, did he rape you, and don't you dare lie to me."

"He didn't Gemma, Opie and Jax got there in time, why were they there anyway?"

"They'd been trying to get a hold of Luann something about Caracara."

"Did they tell you?" I asked

"Tell me what?" she asked

"I…I…I saw Luann's body." Gemma looked at me in horror I guess she was going into protector mode because as soon as the look of horror came it was gone she stood up and nodded before walking and all I heard was Gemma yell "Clay!"

Not even ten minutes later a woman walked in she gave me a smile and said "I'm Tara."

"Lindsay."

"How are you"

"I am fine really I mean I'm not as hurt as they think." i informed her

"I'll figure that out, but I need you to tell me what happened." she said kindly taking a seat beside me

"I walked in the door, he grabbed me ripped my shirt beat me, then Opie and Jax showed up before anything else could happen." And that was true I was beyond lucky he didn't rape me but I will forever be thankful of that. Twenty minutes later Tara told me nothing was broken and she didn't think I had a a concussion but I was to take it easy for a long while.

**In Church**

"So who is this guy?" Clay asked

"Lindsay's ex husband, from what she told me he has no problem beating her," Opie said

"Tara said nothing was broken but she thinks he was holding back after seeing what he did to Luann." Jax interjected

"I say we find this son of a bitch who and we make him pay" Clay said the vote was unanimous.

I was sitting there holding Kenneth he was asleep in my arms and Gemma was playing with Madeline she looked over then sat down beside me "You know this isn't your fault right."

"This is my fault if it wasn't for me Luann would still be alive."

"Maybe, maybe not Luann gets involved with some bad people, he was just her type, its not your fault."

"I feel like it is"

"I know how you feel, I was kidnapped chained to a chain link fence beat and raped I thought I brought it on myself for an instant then I remembered it was nobody's fault but the bastards doing it so this is on your ex husband not you." she told me and for some reason i believed her.

I fell asleep in Opie's room at the club house, Gemma left Abel's bassinet there so Madeline slept in it then Derek, Kenneth, and Ellie slept in the bed with me.

When I awoke the next morning Opie was on the other side of the bed and he had his hand on mine.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok here is Chapter 5 hope you enjoy. I know I liked writing it. Thanks to everyone who added this to story alert and favorites, thanks so much for the good reviews. This is a little longer and if you want to know what everyone looks like the link is on my profile **

I slowly opened my eyes the morning sun wasn't too bright which I was thankful for I knew on instinct that I had overslept. I looked up to see my hand covered by Opie's who was lying on the other side of the bed, I loved it, that feeling, the feeling that everything was and ok and there was nothing to be worried about. But as soon as I had those thoughts they were gone remembering that David was here in Charming, somewhere and there was nothing I could do about it. I shifted slightly and Opie opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at me "Good morning." He said in a whisper like he was still half asleep.

"Good morning," I said

"You sleep ok?" he asked

"Yeah, like a rock." I told him standing up and walking towards the bathroom. When I returned Opie was sitting on the bed waiting for me

"I talked to the guys last night we called Church."

"Isn't that like the big meeting?" I asked wanting to make sure I got everything right

"Yea, we are gonna find your ex and until we do you will have and armed guard with you."

"Opie…."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt or the kids to get hurt they only have you."

"Ok," I said I looked at my phone I had a reminder Sunday dinner at six and tonight it was my house. "Uh, any way this guard could stand guard at my house and blend in a lot I have Sunday dinner and I need to cook."

"I don't know,"

"Ok what if all the guys come, I can set up another table would that work?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll talk to Clay and Gemma."

"Gemma?" I asked confused

"Yeah she seems to have taken a liking to you, and we don't piss off the queen, besides I am sure she would love to have a dinner, and that woman can cook."

"Ok," I told him smiling as I looked around I didn't see the kids, "Where are the kids?" I asked slightly worried

"Gemma has them decided to take them out for breakfast"

"Oh ok" I told him.

Opie walked over to me and I gave him a quick hug and when I pulled away I was looking into his eyes, his eyes told many thing he was brave, had a lot of pain in his short thirty years, and he was caring, we were lost like that before I kissed him, I have no idea what I was thinking or why I did it, no I take that back any woman would do it he was kind and sweet and there was something about him that told me I could get lost in him forever. I wanted to forget everything that was going on, my family, Jane, David, the kids and I just wanted to be with Opie.

"I'm sorry." I told I couldn't believe I just did that

"I'm not" he said as he returned my kiss making it deep and long.

The next thing I knew clothes were being pulled off and we were on the bed. I had some doubt that Opie would pull away before anything happened but he didn't. Opie was as into what was about to happen as I was. Sex with Opie was perfect it was different then past boyfriends and David, Opie wanted me not my body, and he didn't want anyone else and as much as I didn't want to admit it I was falling hard for Opie even to the point where I was falling in love with him.

After having sex we just laid there in each other's arms, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to lay there feeling safe with Opie, "Are you ok with this?" I asked him knowing on some level he felt he was betraying Donna

"Yes, I am ok with this, why wouldn't you think so?" he asked

"I don't know it's just I know I am not Donna."

"Hey listen to me yes I loved Donna, but she's not here anymore, and I don't want you thinking that you haft to measure up to her in any way."

"I know Op, it's just I feel like I'm not Donna so you don't feel the same way you would with her."

"No, it's not the same…its better" he told me before bending his head down to kiss me. We had another round of sex before we realized just how late it was, we got up and got dressed looking at the clock it read one. That mean I maybe had four hours to prepare an awesome meal…I was screwed metaphorically.

Within the hour Gemma had been notified of my plans and was going to meet me at the store, I had Kozik with me and Gemma had the prospect. The rest of the guys were staying at the club house so they could try to devise a plan about David.

In the car Kozik and I were listening to Foreigner greatest hits, then as if silence was too much to take Kozik asked "So you and Opie finale slept together?" he asked

"Wh…what?" I stammered

"Oh you did I knew that grin from you two meant something was up, they guys were running a bet when you two would hook up, I almost won but damn Gemma had it right on the dot." He said looking down almost disappointed

"Oh really,"

"Yeah, you are a sweet girl, don't seem intimidated by the club and you seem to be quickly becoming a friend of the clubs, besides your just Opie's type."

"Type?"

"Sweet, loving, caring…" he started riddling things off

"Those are basically the same things" I informed him

"Ok well you are what we all though Opie should have, I think before long you to will be planning a wedding and a trip to the tattoo parlor." He said with a signature grin

"Aren't you ahead of yourself?"

"Maybe….maybe not."

"Aren't you a sergeant at arms?" I asked

"I am…"

"So you're the same rank as Tig how is it he is completely warped in the mind, and that's just stories I have heard I haven't really talked to him, but you seem sweet and optimistic?" I asked

"Guess it's just in my nature darling, and Tig does have his moments personally I think it was childhood trauma." Kozik said and we both laughed, we pulled into the parking lot my big SUV next to Gemma's escalade.

As soon as Ellie and Derek saw me they ran up to me and gave me a hug, Kenneth had is arms up signally he wanted me to carry him and Madeline was sound asleep. I was sore but I picked Kenneth up anyway to carry him.

Gemma and I decided on a meal plan, for appetizers bean and cheese dip or salad, for the meal lasagna or hot dog, of course garlic bread or rolls, and desert heaven on a plate cake and blueberry pie. It was a good thing that at my house had two ovens in my kitchen, and a toaster oven.

By the time we got back to my house we got the kids settled and we were off the start making, then Gemma yelled "shit"

"What?" I asked thinking she had hurt herself chopping things up for the salad.

"Tara"

"Huh?" I asked not fallowing

"She's pregnant, eating Lasagna makes her sick and she hates hot dogs."

"Oh ok what can she eat?" I asked

"Right now she loves cream of mushroom soup."

"Sounds like my kind of girl look in the third cabinet to your right second shelf" she did as I told her and she laughed I knew she had seen my stash of soup it's just about the only soup I could ever eat.

As we were cooking Gemma asked "So what is your family gonna say when there is probably fifty people here instead of the few."

"Few is an understatement more like usually thirty two people here."

"God that sounds like I potlatch with all of redwood original."

"Yeah."

"Ok so names please." She said more of a statement then a question

"Well there is my mom Rachel, dad Jeff, my oldest brother James his wife Haley and their two kids Kate and Kyle, sister Jessica he husband Bill their two kids Lucas and Taylor, brother Charlie his wife Robin their two daughter Michelle and Monica, brother Robert his wife Reta and their daughter Kelsey, sister Lilly her husband Joe and their daughter Kylee and they have a little boy Connor on the way, my brother Kevin and his husband Scotty they have an adoptive daughter Angie who is about a year old, my sister Katharine and her husband Duncan they have a daughter Polly, my sister Elena and Ian they have a son Damon. So that is twenty nine, plus me, Kenneth, and Madeline so that's thirty two and the kids will just eat in the living room today, and the big table all the kids set at we will move in the dining room it will be a bit of a squeeze but we can make it."

"And you do this every Sunday?" she asked

"Well, it's at my house but we take turns on who cooks, I am actually looking for a bigger house."

"Really I may know a place you will love; I mean soon you'll have Opie's kids with you too and maybe one on the way" I gave her a look

"Wow sounds like a lot of kids, besides why would I have Opie's kids"

"You think I didn't know what would happen if I took the kids this morning besides Kozik already paid me what he owed me for the bet he was close but a few days off."

"Oh yeah Kozik said you had it right on the dot."

"It's a gift" she said smiling and for once I saw the true real loving Gemma one that was scared but one who was full of life and smiling. "and so we also have me, Clay, Bobby his wife Izzy, Jax, Tara, Abel, Opie, Ellie, Derek, Tig, Kozik, Chibs and his girlfriend Lena, and last Happy and his girlfriend or whatever she is Kat. So we have a grand total of what forty eight?"

"Yeah forty eight." I told her

"I think we will be able to do it." She said with a laugh

"I hope."

By four everything was either in the oven or a cooling rack, Gemma had gone home to get dressed. I jumped in the shower making it as quick as possible, I had left my hair tied up so that it wouldn't get wet, the waves were still perfect so I quickly re applied my make-up, then got dressed a matching bra and panties set, my black lace legging, and a black tattoo tunic, the I had on peep toe ankle boots the zipped up and on the zipper was a skull and the sides were studded. I quickly got Kenneth into a light blue polo and jeans with match light blue socks. Madeline was in pink baby legging and matching socks with a white onesie with polka dots on underneath and over the onesie a white flowing top that I would most likely take off as soon as mom had said hi to her and then left her alone. When Gemma arrived again she brought Derek and Ellie a change of clothes. Ellie got changed, she was wearing brown leggings, and brown boots, and a purple tunic that had a big heart on the front and the back underneath her long hair which hid it well it said SAMCRO I couldn't help but laugh at that. Derek slipped in a black polo and dark jeans, he had on black converse.

Everyone from SAMCRO got there at five thirty, I warned them my sibling should be cool but my mother was Joan Crawford, she could just seem nice before she would eat them alive.

At six on the dot my parents knocked on my door and not even ten minutes later the slew of minivans and hybrid cars filled my driveway the family was here…


	7. Chapter 6

The family was here let the circus begin. Family by family they piled in. Everyone did the meet and greet shook hands said hello, James and Kozik got talking about some bike so Opie and I snuck back in the kitchen, "Whatever you do, avoid my mother at all cost she is like a shark just waiting to eat you alive."

"She can't be that bad" he told me smiling putting his hands on my hips and hoisting me on to the kitchen counter giving me a quick kiss

"Oh yes she is, there is a reason me and my sibling refer to her as Joan Crawford or Mommie Dearest she all but tried to kill us."

"Well I don't think she'll try anything when half the house full of bikers."

"I don't know she can be very determined."

"Well then we ignore her as best as possible." He said kissing me again and I returned the kiss it was deep and long then we heard someone clear there throat.

"It's just me, but your mom is lecturing Kozik and James on riding a motorcycle."

"See a shark." I told him as he backed away and I jumped off of the counter top, perfect timing to because I heard Madeline start to cry, she was hungry and right on schedule.

I walked over to the bottle warmer and grabbed the bottle that I had been heating up and I snuck into Madeline's room, she ate all four ounces, which was a big meal for her. As I was rocking her I closed my eyes, just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I opened my eyes I saw Ellie. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi, somebody's looking for you they came in the back door." At that my heart skipped a beat I put Madeline in her crib then I knelt down to Ellie

"Sweeties I want you to go get your dad and uncle Kozik or uncle Jax please" I was petrified that it was David.

I walked out of the nursery and down the hallway, I felt a hand over my mouth "Don't you dare scream, you're going to put one foot in front of the other and walk out of here," I just nodded I was scared as we reached the back door I heard Jax "Lindsay" David jerked me around so I was facing Jax he moved his hand to around my waist and he pulled at a gun holding it my rib cage from the side.

"Just put the gun down," I heard Jax say as he quickly drew his as did Happy, Kozik, Tig and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gemma with a gun.

"And why should I do that, and I swear if you don't let us go I will put a bullet in her" David said

"That is not an option." I heard Clay say.

"The way I see it you have two option, let her go or try to beat us and we kill you, either way you die" Jax told him

I heard David laugh "You can't just stand there and shoot chances are you hit her before a bullet gets near me." He pushed me forward careful not to lose his grip. The guys knew that was true if they shot they ran the risk of killing me but when they started to lower their guns I was even more terrified what if they really did let him take me. From the corner of my eye I saw Gemma still had the gun

"I won't miss." I heard Gemma say before I heard a gun cock

"and I most definitely won't." I heard Opie say he was behind us and all I could think was that I wanted Opie, David dropped his gun and shoved me I turned around and kicked him then I hit and hit until I was tired he had killed Luann, possibly my sister and he was trying to take me he disserved to die, then the guys did something surprising Jax pulled out his cell phone "Unser yeah you need to get here we have someone you may want." Jax said then I looked at Opie he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight and it was there in his arms that I felt safe.

Not even ten minutes later Unser pulled up we told him what happened and he took David off to jail. The dinner was basically ruined so family by family they took food and left, mom and dad being last which didn't surprise me they quickly peeked in on Madeline and gave Kenneth a hug and kiss before they left. The guys we back to the club house as well as Gemma, leaving me and Opie at my house.

Opie informed me he was staying the night, so Gemma came back with pajamas for the kids and Opie. The kids changed and curled up in bed, looks like I will never be taking that bed down. Opie put on a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt, and I put on a Victoria Secret shorts and cami set. Opie and I curled up in bed together and it felt right.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up, sitting straight up gasping for air; I had a nightmare that David had gotten to me. Opie sat up looking at me "what is it what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"About what?" he asked stroking my hair gently

"David." Opie sighed and kissed my forehead

"It's ok he can't get to you." He told me

"I know, I know, just go back to sleep" I told him

"Come here." Opie said as he lent against the headboard with an arm out I cuddled up beside him putting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and eventually I drifted back off to sleep.

When I awoke again I was in bed alone I rolled over and saw a note _Didn't want to wake you I had to take Derek and Ellie to school I'll be back very soon, Kozik is in the living room –Opie._

I got up and made my way to the living room sure enough Kozik was sitting on my couch "Hey Kozik."

"Hey Linds you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, Opie tell you about the dream?"

"Yeah." Just then I heard crying so I made my way into the nursery Madeline was in a new outfit which I guess Opie had done since beside her was also her old one that I guess she spit up on. I picked her up then headed to Kenneth's room. He was awake and standing up I let him out of his crib he was walking right beside me down the hallway Kozik was on his cell.

"What the hell do you mean he escaped, he was in jail." I looked at him horrified Kozik snapped his phone shut and looked at me "We haft to leave…now!"

With that I got the kids in their car seats I told Kozik to take my SUV and get the kids out of the house I was right behind him in my car and I was until someone hit my car and everything went black.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long school had been a nightmare and on top of that I'm sick so I will try to have another chapter up soon sorry this one is so short**


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up, my head hurt unbelievably bad and it was dark I tried to move but I couldn't move anywhere I was tied to a chair I looked up to see David staring at me.

**8888**

**Kozik POV**

I slowed as I rounded the corner I thought I heard a crash I pulled over waiting to see Lindsay's car Madeline was crying and Kenneth was on the verge of joining in. I turned the car around and saw Lindsay's smashed into the guardrail but the other car was gone I got out and went running to the driver's side only to find out she wasn't there, someone most likely David had Lindsay.

I drove to the club house Opie was there he came running to the car "What? Where is Lindsay?"

"She was behind me she told me to take the kids someone hit her car I got back to her car but she wasn't there"

"You let David take her!" he yelled causing everyone to come out

"I didn't let him ok but he has her this isn't time to get mad this is time to think find her and kill this asshole outside Charming or inside I don't care but Unser stays out of this, David dies this time" Opie still looked pissed how could he not his girlfriend who is well on her way to being an Old Lady was missing her psycho ex escaped, Tara and Gemma came running and got the kids. It was time for Club business.

**8888**

**Lindsay POV**

"Help….Help! Somebody!"

"No one can hear you, you know Charming's a funny town you see there are a lot of old cabin's out here abandoned no neighbors for miles, no one is going to hear you," he said as he got right up against my ear and whispered "no matter how much you scream." And with that I let a single tear fall

"You sick piece of shit!" and with that he back handed me

"See what you make me do! Why do you make me do this?" he screamed and I just let the tears fall freely and with all my might I just hoped Opie, Jax, Clay and Kozik would be able to find me I need someone I could trust I needed a Son.

"Could I have some water?" I asked

"Anything for you" he said and I quickly tired my hardest to untie my hands I was able to get my hands free, quickly I remembered I had my phone I could still feel it in my back pocket I grabbed it and while holding it behind my back since my shoulders were ducted taped to the back of the chair. I hit buttons and hear the phone ring I don't know who I called but hopefully they would answer. I hid my phone quickly on my hip my pants holding it and my shirt covering it. David quickly returned and I kept my hands behind my back the same way they were as if they were still tied that way.

**8888**

**Jax POV**

I was sitting in Church my phone kept ringing I quickly grabbed it to turn it off when I realized it was Lindsay I hit answer and yelled at the guys who were all talking "Shut Up! It's Lindsay" and I quickly put the phone on speaker "Hello" I said but there was no reply instead we heard talking

"Here you go sweetheart." It was David

"Could you please just untie me, I promise not to go anywhere" I heard Lindsay say

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you haven't exactly earned my trust yet"

"So we are in a cabin where at?" I heard Lindsay ask she must have had real hope I answered she probably just called any number

"That we are baby, and as soon as you trust me again were leaving were maybe ten minutes from the Thank You for Visiting Charming sign," Lindsay was setting him up good I looked at Juice he nodded and started typing on his laptop before long I clicked mute on my phone so anything we said couldn't be overheard by David,

"Ok there is a cabin abandoned, maybe half hour away that's our best bet." Juice said and we nodded we all stood up and headed to our bikes we were saving Lindsay.

**8888**

**Lindsay POV**

My phone beeped and David's eyes lit up he found it and grabbed it hanging up all I could do was hope someone had overheard what David had said. He threw my phone out the door then turned and punched me once again the darkness took over.

When I awoke again I was no longer tied to a chair but I was now tied to a bed. My shirt was ripped and my pants gone only leaving my underwear. I started crying, what if this time he really did rape me what would that do to me, to Opie, to us as a couple if you would consider us a couple in a relationship.

**8888**

**3****rd**** Person**

Tig made his way to the door of the cabin he quietly turned the knob it was locked, he dropped down and began to pick the lock quietly. Once the door was open he rose and pulled out his gun checking each room. Once a room was cleared they gave each other the signals.

David had taken off his jeans, about to take off his boxers he was beside Lindsay when he thought he heard a noise he pulled his jeans back up and quickly untied Lindsay, once again using her as a shield and holding her by her hair with his gun drawn.

David had made it with Lindsay to the front door not seeing a single soul but the door he noticed was slightly open. His finger moved to the trigger and he looked down at Lindsay "Open the door."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tig said

**8888**

**Lindsay POV**

I felt David tense at Tig's words tightening the grip on my hair it hurt, but for some reason I felt myself relax on some level I knew I was safe, or at least going to be safe. I felt more tears go down my face, happy and scared tears rolled into one.

David once again said "Let us leave or she dies."

"Can't let that happen, you see she is a friend of the club, and soon to be an Old Lady we can't just let you take her" Clay said "So you are going to let go and she is coming with us and maybe just maybe we don't kill you just torture you until you kill yourself"

Standing in front of me was Jax, Clay, Chibs, Kozik, Opie, and Tig one person was missing Happy.

"I swear you don't let us go she dies" he said cocking the gun

"Not exactly part of the plan" Jax yelled

"This sounds vaguely familiar so once again I will remind you, you all start shooting you most likely miss me and hit her, don't want to kill an Old Lady do we." David said laughing

I heard a gun cock "They could miss but, I know I don't and I sure as hell won't miss this time" I knew the voice the second I heard it, Happy, and though I haven't talked much with the ruthless killer at this moment I loved him.

"Drop you gun," Happy said David didn't "See I don't ask twice" Happy said before I heard his gun go off and David scream in pain he shot David in the leg and I rushed past Happy out of the cabin minutes later I felt arms go around me it wasn't Opie it was Clay

"Baby, here" he said wrapping his coat around me "Opie will be out soon, they're finishing up"

Sitting there with Clay I heard screams then more gun shots and as much as I knew I should hate myself for thinking this way but I hoped they made him suffer.

As promised Opie came out moment later, hugging me and kissing me, I was happy to be in his arms once again.

This night unfortunately I was unable to convince them I didn't need the hospital Tara met us at St. Thomas to go over everything. I got the full examine and since I was knocked out that included an MRI and rape kit. Although I was certain I wasn't raped it was even better when the test confirmed I had not been raped. I was told I had a concussion but that was it. After a few hours I was released Opie took me back to the club house when we got there everyone was waiting, the prospect greeting me at the door with a shot of vodka and a beer. Gemma informed me the kids were with Abel's nanny Neeta tonight, and that tonight was for me to cry, hit, and get drunk according to Gemma this was the best cure.

A week passed, I was finale back at my house with full guard Kozik or Tig with me at all times, Opie and the kids were staying there to and Gemma was at my house until I fell asleep, and there when I woke up. They had all become prone to me waking up in a cold sweat or screaming, Tara was putting me on medication for PTSD and I was also getting an appointment with a shrink.

**AN: and here is the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, school is canceled for today some hopefully i will get some more wrote. ****Review and tell me what you think, I love getting reviews and if you have any suggestions of what I should add in this story next just let me know. :-) **


	10. Chapter 9

**4 and ½ months later**

I was finale out of therapy, and the nightmares were gone, no more see David anywhere and for that I was thankful.

Today was moving day for Opie and me. Over the past few months Opie and I have gotten much closer and I can say without a doubt that I love him. Since our family isn't exactly small we are moving to beautiful house in Charming. Gemma found it for us, a guy she used to know was selling it, he was looking for a smaller house like mine so we paid the difference and we're moving in today. It had five bedrooms, and four bathrooms and all of the rooms were spacious. There was also a two car garage. Today was also Kenneth's second birthday in which there was supposed to be a party but the poor baby got sick and for now all the kids are staying with Gemma while we move in.

It took me, Opie, Jax, Tara, Tig, Kozik, Happy, and Juice but we got moved into the new house in almost record time we all took a room and working in there they guys took the kids room and I took re arranging the living room and putting everything away in the kitchen. Clothing would haft to wait another day.

By ten o'clock that night all of the guys had gone home, Gemma had brought the kids to the new house and Opie and I were laying in bed. Today had been interesting I may have learned a thing or two today but I am not sure how Opie will think about it. The news I learned was that I was pregnant. I am not sure that it is a great thing Opie and I were doing good but it seemed everything was in hyper speed.

I rolled over and looked at Opie who was looking down at me "Something wrong?" he asked

"No it's just can you believe this is real?"

"I know what you mean, in what almost five months tops, we have met fell in love, moved in together, raising four kids together," he smiled widely before saying "and were about to get married."

My eyes went wide "What?" I asked he reached behind him onto the night stand before bringing his arm back around holding a small box that held a beautiful small diamond ring "It was my grandmothers, but Lindsay Randal will you marry me and become Lindsay Randal-Winston?"

"Yes, yes of course." I said smiling rolling on top of him kissing him deeply

"But there is one thing…" I said

"What?"

"Were either going to haft to get married fast or in about another year" I told him

"What are you talking about?" he asked giving me a confused look

"I'm pregnant, I found out today."

He smiled widely again "That is great."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" he asked giving me a weird look, I took my place back beside him

"Well I mean a lot has happened I am just afraid I am going to get attached to this baby and something is going to happen…I don't know, I just keep feeling like something bad will happen" I said on the verge of tears

"Hey, hey Lindsay don't think like that. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, or Ellie, or Madeline, or Derek, and Kenneth. Were a family I will take care of you."

"Ok" I said giving him a soft kiss on the lips…our life was going to be good and there was still more to come.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning feeling great, I finale had a great nights rest and when I looked at the clock I realized I had slept in. I got up and made my way through the house I could smell bacon frying and I was thrilled. I walked in and saw the kids sitting at the table Kenneth eating in his highchair, and Madeline in her swing. I smiled and kissed Opie who motioned for me to take a seat and he quickly put the eggs, bacon, toast, and juice on the table.

After everything was divided up we started to eat. I loved bacon so I always waited till the end to eat it first came the eggs I took one bite. I had been good so far about morning sickness, a reason I thought I might be pregnant was after trying to eat cheese I got sick which never happened and I was late. I forgot that when Opie made eggs he also added some cheese. I quickly left the table to through up what little I had in my stomach. I felt Opie lift my hair up and I quickly wiped my mouth then brushed my teeth.

I turned back to Opie, "Sorry, cheese in the eggs"

"Which one the egg or cheese?" he asked

"Cheese that's the reason I thought I might be pregnant every time I ate a piece of cheese I got sick."

"That sucks you love cheese."

"I know" I said making a fake pouting face he smiled and kissed my cheek.

When we settled back at the table I reasoned against eating anything else.

"So what do you have planned today?" Opie asked

"I think I am helping Gemma out at the shop," since Jax shut CaraCara down I just spent more time with Gemma at Teller-Marrow, and I recently put my application in at Charming Elementary.

"That's good."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Jax and I have some club business to take care of then I think we'll just be working at the shop."

"That's good. What kind of business, taking things out, putting things together, or taking them places?" I asked I knew what SAMCRO did we just didn't say Guns or killing people in front of the kids

"Putting things together, don't worry there is not any danger today."

"Mhm." I said taking a drink of juice.

Two hours later I was shower and changed I put on a pair of grey yoga pants, SOA shirt with the reaper, an under armor hoodie, and flip flops. Opie was in his usual jeans and SAMCRO shirt, boots, and cut. Opie had taken Ellie and Derek to school, Ellie in a pink tie die Sons shirt and Derek in a blue tie die one. After I was finished getting ready I had just pulled my hair into a pony tail, and put the minimal amount of make up on. I got Kenneth ready putting him in a blue Sons of Anarchy onesie, SOA baby hoodie, jeans, and his blue socks. Madeline was in a pink Sons of Anarchy onesie, white beanie, little white pants, socks, and a zip up white jacket.

By the time I had the bags packed it was ten. I put the kids in the car and headed to Teller-Marrow. When I got there Gemma came out and got Kenneth putting him in a play pen with Abel, and Madeline in the swing that was in the office. I grabbed papers and starting filling them out. Gemma sat across from me at her desk. "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just a lot going through my head" I said with a wave of my hand Gemma's eyes grew wide and reached across to grab my hand "Is that Opie's grandmothers ring?"

"Yeah he proposed last night." I said with a smile

"And why aren't you grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down."

"Because I also found out that I am pregnant."

"Did you tell him?" she asked

"Yes, I mean you are the one who told me secret babies are a bad idea."

"And, was he upset or something?"

"No"

"Then what is with the moping?" Gemma asked

"I love Opie I do, but I mean our entire relationship is like 500 miles an hour. In like five months we have gone from meeting, to engaged which is a big step and now a baby which is like a huge jump." I told her

"Life in Charming moves fast" she said with a laugh

"I know but I just feel like something bad might happen, I can't explain it but I feel like something will happen. Besides, I go the hospital around three for Tara to give me an ultrasound, because I mean I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant after what happened with David years ago."

"What else?" she asked

"Well this will make five kids for me and Opie."

"Yeah big family, but don't worry Jax and Tara aren't far behind." I gave her a questioning look

"Tara is pregnant, twins."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wait till hormones hit you two, Jax and Opie better dunk and cover."

"Yeah that will be interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, but don't worry baby nothing bad is going to happen I am sure you and this baby will be fine, and so what things are moving fast you have Opie, and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Gemma" I told her smiling she always knew what to say to make me feel better she was more like a mother to me than my own mother.

I worked till three and then Gemma said she'd watch the kids while I met up with Tara. Tara led me back to an exam room and pulled out the ultrasound machine "We should be able to hear a heartbeat." She told me and after a few minutes of moving the wand around she found the baby then said "It looks healthy and you seem to be fine." She told me "I will write you a prescription for the vitamins and you know you can always call me, if you think something is not right. I know you were told you couldn't have kids, but trust me sometimes I think it just takes time to heal"

Tara and I talked for a few minutes then I looked at her "Gemma says your pregnant?"

"Yeah, twins but Jax and I aren't really telling anyone…"

"No I get it, same here I want to wait, so how far along do you think I am?"

"Probably eight or ten weeks."

"Yeah were defiantly not telling for a while I just want to make sure everything is going to be ok before people find out. I mean if something were to happen the people close would know, but I don't need every redwood original knowing yet."

"Same here, I love the club…"

"But it can be too much."

"Exactly, hey I am about to get off and the prospect had to take my car, would you mind giving me a life to T-M?"

"Yeah I was heading back there anyway, Gemma has the kids."

"Great, I'll be back in just a few." She said leaving and I looked at the ultrasound picture it was feeling more real, but I still had the feeling something might happen, I guess losing a baby once and being kidnapped do that to a person.

Twenty minutes later Tara and I pulled into T-M, we noticed the large amounts of bikes, and the fact that the garage door was closed so we headed into the club house. We saw Gemma and the babies asleep and Derek and Ellie on the couch playing. We walked over "Gemma, what's up?" I asked a little worried last thing we needed was anything bad happening

"Nothing, just a meeting, David Hale is back and ready to take over for Unser." Tara laughed and I stood there for a minute thinking that name sounded familiar.

**AN: ok here is chapter 10, I know it isn't much but I wanted another chapter done and I am sleepy lol. Yes, David Hale is back, in this story Jacob died and Hale just took off for a little while. I am not sure how I will add him in but I don't think he will be a huge part just someone Lindsay knew from college. I am thinking about making her a teacher now since CaraCara was shut down.**

**Reviews, are much loved.**


	12. Chapter 11

David Hale, the name ran through my head it sounded so familiar, it finale clicked. I looked at Gemma "You know where I could find Hale?"

"Probably at the police station, why?" she asked

"Nothing can you watch the kids I will be back in just a few."

"Yeah, okay." She said, giving me a look that meant interrogation later, and I took off to my car.

I quickly pulled into the police station. I walked in and looked around I saw a deputy "Officer Hale please?" I asked and she just pointed towards and office door I knocked quickly before walking in, and there he was one of my best friends from college in Louisiana. He looked at me

"Lindsay?" he asked

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I grew up here, how about you?"

"Moved here about eight months ago,"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah"

"So you know the SONS?" he asked seeing my t-shirt

"Yeah," I held up my hand "getting married to Opie Winston actually"

"Wow, never would have thought you would be with Opie, Jax maybe."

"Yeah, Jax is taken," I said with a laugh "but no Opie is nice and sweet everything I want and need, I really love him. And from what I heard your are not exactly a favorite of the club."

"I wasn't, wow I can't believe you're here and marrying Opie."

"Yeah, well I better head back to the club house before church is over; I just wanted to see if it was really you."

"It's really me, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, bye Hale."

"Bye Lindsay." He said and with that I left and was back to the club house quickly Opie was sitting on the picnic table waiting for me.

"Lindsay, hey where were you Gemma said you asked about Hale?" he asked

"Um…yeah, I actually went to college with Hale he was a friend of mine I wanted to see if it was really him."

"You sure that's all?" he asked and I whipped around

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that's all." I said giving him a look "I wanted to see if it was an old friend, is there a reason you look like you might kill me?" I asked

"No reason just not a fan of Hale." He said rubbing his beard I sign I had learned meant he was either pissed or worried

"Yeah, well I didn't ask if you were a fan, I knew him in college he was a friend I said hi, nothing more." I told him, I was now tired and hungry which equaled grumpy

"Yeah sure." He said

"You know what, I am taking the kid's home you can stay on Jax's couch or the club house whatever" I said, he sounded like I was betraying the club

I walked in the club house and went over to Ellie and Derek "hey guys can you go get your back packs, I'll take you home and we can fix dinner then do homework." I told them and they hurried off, Tara walked over to me

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, it's just Opie I knew Hale from my college days, he is sounding like I am betraying the club for knowing the David Hale that partied and talked about how much he hated his family."

"I know from experience too David Hale isn't that bad, it's just Opie blames Stahl for Donna's death and for a while Hale was her butt buddy she said jump…he asked how high."

"I know, it's just, I am tired starving but I can barely keep things down in example breakfast and the sandwich before the ultrasound so I am grumpy, and I don't need Opie getting pissy about something this stupid." I told her and she nodded

"I know, hey would you like to go out to dinner with me and Able? Jax has some last minute club stuff."

"Um…yeah I am actually getting ready to go, do you just want to go to the house and order Chinese?" I asked

"Yeah sounds good let me get Able and we can go."

"Ok." I said sliding Madeline into her car seat buckling her in before picked up her bag on one shoulder, Kenneth on my hip and Madeline's car seat on my other arm. The kids came and Tara not far behind we headed out to the cars I got everybody in the SUV, while Tara got everything settled in her car Jax came out and gave Tara a hug and kiss before giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

After getting to the house, we called in the food and got comfortable on the couch, Kenneth and Able were playing with some toys in the floor I had Madeline in my arms trying to pat her to sleep and Derek and Ellie were upstairs, finishing homework. I looked at Tara "So is this life always so hectic and over dramatic?" I asked with a laugh

"Yeah, Jax, Opie, Clay all kind of like girls I think they get upset, claim territory, it's like living in a SOAP opera"

"I am starting to notice that, hell we even have those who rise from the dead in a way,"

"Yeah, it's crazy and hectic, but as Gemma told me 'you love the guy you learn to love the club'"

"Yeah, guess I got a little overly bitchy huh?" I asked

"No I get it,"

"So how far along are you, I mean I remember like five months back Gemma saying you were pregnant?"

"I was, something happened and I lost the baby then we ended up pregnant again, which is why until I am sporting the huge baby bump I am just keeping quiet."

"Oh I get it with everything that happened I just completely forgot, and wow now I feel awful"

"Don't it was no one's fault, but just keep it between you and me please."

"No problem."

Two hours later we had eaten Chinese, the kids were down and Tara was headed home for some quality time with Jax, after I promised her I would babysit Abel. It was the lease I could do. I got changed into some joe boxer pants, and one of Opie's old t-shirt I heard the back door open and close, but I hadn't heard a bike, I tiptoed down the stairs and saw Opie as he turned around I smiled glad it was him "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up" he said, as he sat down at the table, I finished my walk down the hall and took a seat across from him.

"I am sorry Op, I was just in a bad mood, I think we both were, I know you don't like Hale, but I knew a different Hale and I get it he has changed"

"I'm sorry to Linds I just over reacted, I was mad and it has been a long day."

"So were good?" I asked

"Of course we are good," I smiled

"Then let's go to bed." I told smiling and with that we went up stairs ad curled up in out bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok another time jump, I am sorry but it's for the best ha enjoy….I hope. I need help to decide gender and name**

**7 months later**

I waddled into T-M, there was a party tonight and I promised Gemma I would stop by and say hi. I didn't really look the part I had two parent teacher conferences about two of my unruly students which mean I was in jeans flip flops and a plain black t-shirt, I walked over to Gemma and Tara "Hey guys"

"Hey, baby girl, you ok?" Gemma asked

"I feel like I am literally about to pop, I mean look at me, hell Tara isn't this big and she is having twins"

"You're smaller than me" Tara said

"Barley," I said with a laugh sitting down beside Gemma "So what all is going on."

"Same old, drinking, the run went good, no problems so that about it, some of Tacoma is down here." She informed me

"What's going on at St. Thomas?" I asked Tara "I saw ambulances, and people were leaving?"

"Yeah, Lodi's hospital shut down outbreak of some sort. ER is shut down those unaffected are coming here, and some wings are shut down, so are pediatrics and maternity no one was actually there today."

"That's odd."

"I know, but I didn't question they basically just released everyone early."

"Yeah, well ladies I stopped by did hellos now me and my oversized bump are going home." I said after spotting Opie, I walked up to him and gave him a kiss and told him what all was going on and he decided to walk me out.

We made our way to my car, I gave him a quick kiss, then he hugged me "I'll be home late so don't wait up" he said and gave me one last squeeze

"Night." I said

Opie opened up the door and I took hold of the door frame, I have had two cases of Braxton hicks contractions Opie looked at me "What, what is it? Something wrong?" he asked

"No, I'm ok just Braxton hicks." I told him before another wave of pain hit me. And I gripped tighter

"I don't think so, let go let Tara check you out." He said looking concerned

"Op, no I am fine…." I said before I was in pain once again "Ok, I take it back I think something might be wrong," and with that Opie wrapped an arm around my wait I took hold of his hand and he helped back into the club house.

Tig came over "If it isn't my favorite beached whale" Tig joked, Opie and Tig had been better and Tig and I would joke around. Tig went to hug me and I grabbed his hand and squeezed as hard as I could as another contraction hit.

"God damn woman what's wrong with you" Tig asked as Gemma and Tara made her way over to me

"Tara thank god, something is wrong I think she might be in labor." Opie said and I watched Tig's eyes go big with fear

"Tara hospital….now" I said

"We can't sweetie ER is shut down"

"Right well you better find a place with a doctor because I am now in pain and I think my water just broke." I informed and Tara looked at me scared

"Ok, ok lets go to…to the back room" and with that we all made our way to Opie's old room. And I got settled on the bed Tig was drinking outside the room looking scared, Opie looked panicked and was calling an ambulance, Gemma was sitting beside me and Tara was looking through her medical bag. Opie looked at me "Ambulance is on its way."

"Ok, good now get out." I told him

"Lindsay, what no." he protested

"Listen I love you but I don't want you in here right now ok, so you are going to go out there willingly or I will have Jax and Kozik come in here and get you. I am fine I have Tara and Gemma."

"Lindsay…"

"Opie I really think this is what she wants right now." Gemma said and he went out the door

Gemma walked back over to me "You ok baby?" she asked

"Yeah, I am just great, I mean I may be in labor, I can't get to the hospital and if I'm not in labor something is seriously wrong."

"Breathe baby." She said and I squeezed her hand.

It was official I was in labor and my contractions had slowed dramatically, Tara had informed the guys what was going on and for a while I had allowed Opie back in the room. The paramedics had come and they were trying to get a room cleared for me, but that was proving difficult.

Finale after two hours I was moved to the hospital. After a total of twenty hours I gave birth to a beautiful baby….


	14. Chapter 13

A beautiful baby boy, he was a big baby, seven pound eight ounces. We decided on the name Noah. Gemma thought it was a good name, of course the day we went home, Gemma was there with my bag and Noah's and Noah went home in a Sons of Anarchy onesie and beanie.

Thankfully Opie was off for a few days to help around the house, I was good, but five kids after just giving birth that is a job for superwoman. When we got home Derek and Ellie were a huge help, the picked things up, and got the dishes in the sink, Ellie played with Madeline while Derek and Kenneth played in the playroom and as for me and Noah, we slept on the couch or bed. I was just going to need a day or two to get back to myself.

Around five, Gemma and Tara stopped by, Gemma brought food for everyone, and Tara took Noah off my hands for a little bit. Tara was getting ready to have her babies, a little boy and girl.

* * *

The next few days I slowly got back to myself, and I was much, much better. It was still hard trying to juggle everything. The kids started riding the bus, and things with SAMCRO had slowed down, so it was a nice change.

Today was Gemma's family dinner. The kids were riding the bus there after school, so I had to be there by three. I got up and took a nice long shower while Noah, was napping. I put my make up on and straightened by hair. I put on jeans, and a cardigan. I gave Kenneth a bath and out him in jeans, and a SAMCRO shirt, then Madeline in a pink sons onesie. Last was Noah, I put him in a sleeper then gave him a bottle.

Once I was done giving everyone their lunch, I packed the diaper bag, my new huge diaper bag, it was stuffed with bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, toys, extra clothes, and a blanket.

When I got to Gemma's I got straight to the cooking.

By the time dinner rolled around the gang was there, Opie, Jax, Tara, Clay, Bobby, Chibs, Kozik, and Tig. They got seated and we brought the food out, steak, baked potatoes, beer, corn, you name it we probably were serving it.

Everyone ate, drank, and had a good time. It was better than the parties we could talk and hang out without half naked girl around or the possibility of fight since Kozik and Tig had been getting along finale.

Chibs finale got to meet Noah, and it is nice to know that Noah sleeps for somebody. I looked at Chibs holding Noah "You know Chibs I think you're going to haft to come live with me and Op, because apparently Noah only sleeps for you."

"Give it time love, he will sleep soon,"

"I don't know, I'm going crazy, he cries then Madeline wants to join, and Kenneth well he just thinks its funny."

"I know but it will be ok soon,"

"Thanks Chibs." I said giving him a hug, he was a good friend.

* * *

By nine, Opie and I headed home. We quickly put the kids to bed, then I went to bed, Opie soon joined me. It was the perfect end to a great night.


	15. 5 years laterThe End

**5 years later….**

Life at my house had settled into almost a suburbia like routine, if you don't count being married to a biker. Everything was great

Ellie was a freshman in high school.

Derek was in middle school.

Kenneth was in first grade.

Madeline and Noah were both in Kindergarten.

I was teaching a third grade class at Charming Elementary and Opie still worked as a Mechanic.

The kids were great, and even though Ellie would roll her eyes, get mad, and yell she was still a great kid…most of the time.

Madeline and Noah always played with Jax and Tara's kids Lily and Lucas, and Kenneth played with Abel.

Me and Tara seemed to be the best of friends. And Gemma well she was always a big help she'd watch the kids every now and then so Opie and I could have time to our selves and we did not waste it.

Our family was complete Opie, me, Derek, Ellie, Kenneth, Madeline, and Noah. While they weren't blood Gemma, Clay, Jax, Tara, Abel, Lily, Lucas, Bobby, Piney, Happy, Kozik, Tig, Chibs, and the rest of the club were and always will be our SAMCRO family.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took soooooo long, writers block I guess, but I feel I rushed this story in some ways but oh well this is the end…for now at least, I hope you enjoyed**

**-Cat**


End file.
